When Fates Collide
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. Scott's first meeting with Penny brings all sorts of destinies together. A little one shot of 'Scenelope', kindly inspired by Teobi


Whoo hoo! Another request from one of my lovely reviewers! Thanks, Teobi! ;o)

Now, I haven't written much for Penny so far. And I know in the series that she and Gordon might be heading for a little romance. But personally, I think she's much more suited to Scott. So, especially for Teobi, here's my attempt at a bit of 'first moment' sparkiness between them. Maybe not love at first sight, but... well, you just never know where such fates will take you.

Teobi, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thanks again for giving my poor, withdrawal-struck bunnies such a lovely carrot to nibble on!

* * *

When Fates Collide

Captain Scott Tracy, USAF, _loved_ to wear his uniform. Gleaming with its brand new bars, it brought out his already impossibly blue eyes, and complemented his equally striking height. He'd passed that coveted six foot mark just shy of his eighteenth birthday. Now, four years later, he had the same number of inches to spare.

And, of course, he'd always worn it with the same depth of pride. Right now, though, he fretted silently inside it. When his father had told him to come straight from the airport, without bothering to change, he'd assumed it would be for a decent reason - like meeting up with some of his old Air Force buddies. Or, better still, to join him at an airshow that was taking place nearby.

But no. No, there weren't any of his childhood heroes, sharing more of their endless war stories with dad. No planes either. Nothing that could impress the soul of another naturally born pilot. Instead, all he could see, and hear, around him were businessmen. Drinking whisky, smoking cigars, laughing over their latest deals.

Stranded among them, Scott felt hopelessly out of place - all too aware of the puzzled, curious stares that kept straying towards him. Yes, of course he loved his father, and felt the same duty to support him. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was here, at this business show where his father had come to pitch his latest ideas. As far as he was concerned, Tracy Industries had nothing whatsover to do with flying planes.

It was hot, too. Unusually so, for a famously unpredictable British summer. From the heat, his discomfort, and a subtly rising temper, Scott could feel his face start to redden. If just to himself, he reverted back to a bored, bratty five year old.

 _'Come on_ , _daaaaa-aaad_! _I wanna go hooooome_!'

Smiling ruefully at the memory, Scott glanced around him - trying to find something, _anything_ , to at least make him feel like he belonged in this noisy, smoky tent. Instead, he found - _someone_. Just the briefest glimpse of her. Tall, and slender, all English rose beauty, and tumbling blonde hair. To his greater surprise, she also seemed to be on her own - wandering among clusters of other wheelers and dealers, and seemingly oblivious to the lovelorn stares that followed her. And the only word that crossed his instantly smitten mind?

 _'Wow_!'

Yeah, he thought dryly, the pick-up line to beat 'em all. And as if she'd even spare the likes of him a second glance. Yes, he _was_ the son of a multi millionaire, but her coolness, her bearing, her clearly sky high connections - well, Scott already knew this breathtaking woman was just waaaay out of his league. So it was maybe just as well that his father's hand on his shoulder now tore his attention aware from her. Pulled him out of wistful daydreams, to a far less enjoyable reality.

"...yes, of course I'm proud of him... what father wouldn't be?"

Finding himself the centre of attention, from people he didn't even know, Scott forced out a smile. Try as he might, he couldn't stop a rising tide of irritation as this uncomfortably public praise of him continued.

"...in fact, he's just made captain..."

 _'...well, yeah, dad... the bars and the name badge kinda gives that away_.'

"...graduated top of his class..."

'... _and it would have been even better, dad, if you'd been there to see it_...'

"...yes, he's definitely following in his old dad's footsteps... aren't you, Scott?"

'... _damn it, dad, I'm right here_!"

And just to make this humiliation complete, one of the suits and ties beside him pounded his shoulder with just a bit too much vigour.

"Well, he's sure got his looks from you too, Jeff... yes, that's one fine looking boy you have there!"

Surrounded by laughter that, to his dismay, his father had heartily joined in with, Scott ground his teeth so hard he was sure they'd disintegrate. Being proud of your first born son was all well and good, but... damn it, this was just all out embarrassing. God, what he'd do right now, for a reason to get out of here, and -

"You there! How _dare_ you snatch my bag! Stop! _Stop_ , _right now_!"

\- yeah, that'll work.

He didn't need to hear any more. He'd already guessed who that voice had belonged to, and was already reacting on the same, enraged instinct - sprinting after the no good low life who'd dared to threaten her. It was oddly satisfying, too, how quickly the crowds around him melted out of his path. Maybe it was the uniform, or his height, or the sheer determination on his face, but the people ahead of him were scattering like skittles.

Not exactly rushing to help him, though. Of course, he'd heard that the Brits could be a bit reserved, but - sheesh! All someone had to do was stick their damn foot out, and - _ooooh, hello_?!

As if by fate, another pursuer had somehow read his mind, and joined the chase. Glancing towards him, Scott could see grey hair, a beak like nose - and the same outraged fury on a world wearied face. Her father, maybe? If so, he was damn fast for his age!

"Come back 'ere, you 'orrible lout! That bag belongs to milady, so get your thievin' mitts off it!"

Oookay, maybe not. Wherever that accent came from, it did _not_ belong to the circles in which this 'milady' lived, and... damn, why the hell was he worrying about _that_?

Forcing all such trivial thoughts from his head, Scott focussed every ounce of strength and effort into his legs. Combined with his own fitness, the gap between him and his quarry was closing. And with open ground ahead of them now, instead of obstructing crowds, he could hit his full stride, and catch this creep without the risk of him hurting anyone else.

A final burst of speed brought him within touching distance, but Scott knew that might not be enough. If he grabbed his collar, or any part of his clothing, all he'd need to do was wriggle out of it, and he'd be free again. No, what he needed right now was the kind of tackle that had made him the best damn linebacker in his Junior High's history.

Gathering every scrap of strength he had, Scott threw himself forward - wrapping his arms around two furiously kicking legs, and bringing them both crashing to the ground. To his relief, his unlikely ally was already rushing in to support him. Crude as it was - yeah, nothing kept a struggling mugger face down in the dirt like two pumped up pursuers sitting on him.

Of course, nothing attracted attention like a good old fashioned mugging either -

 _'Oh yeah, now you all want a piece of the action?_!"

\- but all that exasperation disappeared when he heard her voice again, cutting through the hubbub around them like a hot knife through butter.

"Parker? Did you manage to catch him, and... oh, well done, Parker! Well done!"

 _'Parker? With a nose like... yee-ah... that figures_...'

Thankfully unaware of the amused thoughts beside him, the Parker in question rose to his feet - pointing back at Scott as his 'milady' appeared through the magically dispersing crowd.

"Thank you, milady... but it was this young hofficer what got 'im..."

 _'Hofficer? What the hell is an hofficer, and... aww, damn it_!'

Indeed. Rolling around in this dusty field had left his once pristine uniform in one hell of a mess. Hardly the state to impress a woman that you didn't even know, but who'd still claimed your instantly smitten heart.

"So I see, Parker... and thank you, so much, Captain...?"

 _'Tracy, ma'am... Captain Scott Tracy, US Air Force, and... aww, where the hell did my voice go_?!'

Yeah, way to go to make your best first impression. Sitting on this mugger, your uniform all mussed up, and imitating your kid brother's goldfish. For Scott, it was a moment to make him physically cringe. But for Penelope Creighton Ward, it was a sight to savour.

Before she could say anything, though, another buzz of activity took the privacy of that moment away from her. A security team this time, grabbing her assailant from her young Sir Galahad's grip. For a moment, she felt chilled by what she saw in his eyes. Not just resentment, or anger that he'd been caught, but... no, something more. A hatred that bordered on madness... pure evil... as he was hustled away.

Still, at least that left her free to get her first full view of her knight in uniformed armour. And what a fine view it was! Young and so strikingly handsome, his face further enhanced by the most perfect blue eyes. The most adorable dimples, too, as if someone had chiselled them into his cheeks. That deepened still more from a shy but devastating smile. And when he rose to his feet, Penny followed that face all the way up. For all its glorious reasons, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

Then she saw the name badge on his uniform, and she found herself smiling even more gratefully back at him. Yes, if anyone was going to come gallantly to her rescue, it just had to be a Tracy. And, of course, she heard Jeff Tracy's voice long before he appeared beside them.

"Scott? Scott, son... are you all right?"

The centre of attention again, Scott grinned at the welcome difference between then and now. There was real pride in his father's eyes this time, instead of the show he'd put on back in that marquee. Such approval in the way that he gripped his shoulders, and gave them the proudest _'that's my boy_!' shake.

"I'm fine, dad... yeah, I'm just fine..."

 _'You most certainly are_!'

He'd never hear those words aloud, of course. At least, not until she knew him better. But, with a slight variation, she'd say them for his father instead.

"Yes, Jeff, he most certainly is."

Aah, another moment for her to enjoy. Not so much for Scott, though, whose mouth had dropped open again, into Goldfish Face take two. And just to make this perfect moment complete, his childhood stammer had chosen one hell of a time to join the party.

"You - You... you, uh... you know my dad?"

 _'Oh, great. Just shut up, Scooter, while you still have some dignity left_.'

"Well, more through _my_ father, Scott," Penny grinned, still enjoying every moment of this adorable awkwardness as she and Jeff traded amused glances. "In many ways, he shares your father's visions for a better world... doing all he can to make it a safer one, for us all to enjoy."

"Absolutely right," Jeff agreed, studying his eldest son with a new kind of pride in his eyes as he slid his arm around Scott's shoulders. "And you know something else, Scott? You've just helped me find the best business idea of all time."

Still in Shut Up For Safety mode, Scott just stared back at him - keeping his response as brief, and further embarassment free, as he could.

"I - I have?"

Damn. He still sounded, and no doubt looked, like a puzzled child, but... well, his father didn't seem to mind. With so many eavesdropping ears around, though, he was understandably reluctant to give too much of his ideas away.

"Yes, son, you surely have, and... well, we can talk it through more when we get home. Okay?"

Hint already taken, Scott nodded - again just happy to enjoy the pride on his father's face. Before he could say anything, though, a quietly determined voice left him floored all over again.

"Well, whatever it is, Jeff, I hope _I_ can be part of it."

"Oh yes, Penny... once it's up and running, I'm sure you will."

 _'Say what_?!'

His head still ping-ponging between them, Scott hadn't noticed that Penny had taken his arm. When he finally did so, he could only just focus on what she said next.

"Well, since I have to thank you properly, Scott, you must both come back with us for dinner... I'd imagine the effort of all that running must have you left with quite the appetite."

Not trusting himself to speak - hell, he'd made an idiot of himself enough already - Scott settled instead for a nice, safe, embarrassment free smile. Unfortunately, though, his father had other ideas.

"Well, that's lovely of you, Penny, but I should warn you... he's hollow from the toes up."

 _'Aww, daaaaaaad_!'

Within seconds, though, Scott was sharing in the laughter that surrounded him. More to the point, he was enjoying it too - just for the way it made her eyes light up with such delight. Even if it was at his expense... hell, right now, he just didn't care. He had to admit, too, that his stomach heartily welcomed Parker's contribution to this bolt from the blue offer.

"'ome, milady?"

"Home, Parker... and ask Harriet to make us some of her very best biscuits... _and_ her apple pie... we're having some _very_ special visitors to tea."

Ooooh, so dinner came with biscuits too? _And_ apple pie? Yes, Scott was _really_ smiling now - and not just from having the loveliest girl he'd ever seen walk so proudly on his arm. Suddenly this first trip to England wasn't nearly so bad. And as they watched silent sparks fly between them, two elder gentlemen exchanged more amused glances. Oh yes, there was a lot more brewing here than the delights of English tea.


End file.
